Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian
Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian is a 2009 fantasy-comedy film. It is the second installment of the Night at the Museum series. Plot Larry Daley, former night guard at the American Museum of Natural History, now runs his own direct response television company that sells inventions based on his experiences. He travels to the museum, discovering most of the exhibits will be moved to the Federal Archives at the Smithsonian Institution and replaced with holographic information providers. The Tablet of Ahkmenrah is to remain in the museum, leaving most of the exhibits without the ability to come to life at night. After the exhibits are moved, Larry receives a phone call from Jedediah, who informs him that Dexter the monkey stole the Tablet and took it to the Smithsonian, bringing every exhibit in it to life. Larry travels to Washington, DC, navigating his way to the archives with help from his son Nick while posing as a night guard. Larry finds his friends trapped in their shipping container under attack from Ahkmenrah’s evil older brother Kahmunrah, accidentally activating the tablet and bringing the exhibits in the Smithsonian to life again. Kahmunrah reveals his plans to use the tablet’s powers to conquer the world. Larry escapes, aided by a gigantic octopus and General George A. Custer, who is captured, and then the adventurous Amelia Earhart, who becomes his travelling companion around the museum. The two evade Kahmunrah’s men, trapping them in the portrait of V-J Day in Times Square. Kahmunrah enlists fellow evil historical leaders, Ivan the Terrible, Napoleon Bonaparte, and Al Capone to help capture Larry and retrieve the tablet. Jedediah tries to help but is placed in an hourglass. Kahmunrah is unable to open the Gate of the Underworld with the tablet, sending Larry and Amelia off to translate it or Jedediah dies. While searching for someone in the museum who can help, Larry and Amelia end up falling in love. They travel to the National Air and Space Museum, briefly encountering the statue of Abraham Lincoln at the Lincoln Memorial. Inside the museum, Larry grounds all of the aircraft and rockets from taking off, before a group of Albert Einstein bobbleheads inform him that the combination is the value of pi. Napoleon, Ivan, and Capone’s troops arrive, prompting Larry and Amelia to escape using the Wright Flyer. They crash the plane into the Smithsonian, where Kahmunrah uses the acquired combination to summon an army of bird-headed warriors. Lincoln crashes in through the window, frightening the warriors back into the Underworld. Amelia gathers an army of allies including Larry’s friends and Custer, leading to a climactic battle. Larry obtains the tablet, banishing Kahmunrah back to the Underworld. Amelia flies Larry and the New York exhibits back home, giving Larry a final kiss before taking off in her plane, knowing she will become dust before reaching the Smithsonian. Larry sells his company, donating the money to the museum to renovate it, and the exhibits remain, capable of moving about at night under the pretense of being animatronics. Larry is rehired as night guard and aids a woman who resembles Amelia during the debut of the museum's new extension of visiting hours. Cast Humans * Ben Stiller as Larry Daley (protagonist) * Ricky Gervais as Dr. McPhee * Jake Cherry as Nick Daley, the son of Larry Daley. * Amy Adams as Tess, a young woman at the end of the movie who looks like Amelia Earhart. Exhibits * Amy Adams as Amelia Earhart (deuteragonist) * Owen Wilson as Jedediah (tritagonist) * Hank Azaria as Kahmunrah (main antagonist) * Christopher Guest as Ivan the Terrible (supporting antagonist) * Alain Chabat as Napoleon Bonaparte (supporting antagonist) * Jon Bernthal as Al Capone (supporting antagonist) * Robin Williams as Theodore Roosevelt, the wax statue of the 26th President of the United States ** Robin Williams also voices the bronze bust of Theodore Roosevelt. * Steve Coogan as Octavius, a Roman soldier minifigure. * Mizuo Peck as Sacagawea, the polyurethane model of the Lemhi Shoshone woman who is Theodore Roosevelt's girlfriend. * Bill Hader as George Armstrong Custer, a military figure who Larry befriends. * Rami Malek as Ahkmenrah, a pharaoh who is the good brother of Kahmunrah. * Patrick Gallagher as Attila the Hun * Brad Garrett as Easter Island Head (voice) * Kerry van der Griend as Neanderthal #1 * Matthew Harrison as Neanderthal #2 * Rick Dobran as Neanderthal #3 * Randy Lee as Hun #1 * Darryl Quon as Hun #2 * Gerald Wong as Hun #3 * Paul Chih-Ping Cheng as Hun #4 * Jonas Brothers as Cupid Statues * Jay Baruchel as Joey Motorola, a sailor who resides in the V-J Day in Times Square photograph. * Keith Powell as Tuskegee Airman #1 * Craig Robinson as Tuskegee Airman #2 * Clint Howard as Air and Space Mission Control Tech #1 * Matty Finochio as Air and Space Mission Control Tech #2 * Thomas Lennon (uncredited) as Orville Wright * Robert Ben Garant (uncredited) as Wilbur Wright * Caroll Spinney as Oscar the Grouch, the famous Sesame Street character that tries to ally with Kahmunrah only to be dismissed because Kahmunrah classified him as a "grouch." * Thomas Morley as Darth Vader, the infamous Star Wars character that tries to ally with Kahmunrah only to be turned away because he was "dark." Othersedit * Hank Azaria as The Thinker, Abraham Lincoln Statue * Eugene Levy as Albert Einstein Bobbleheads * Mindy Kaling as Docent * George Foreman as Himself * Shawn Levy as Infomercial Father * Alberta Mayne as Kissing Nurse * Ed Helms (uncredited) as Ed, Larry Daley's assistant * Jonah Hill (uncredited) as Brandon, a security guard at the Smithsonian who likes to be called "Brundon"